Trouble is your friend
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Im Zaubertrankunterricht zeigt Neville sein ganzes Können und richtet damit ziemlich viel Chaos an...


**Trouble is your friend –**

**Von Zaubertränken, Blumen und Büchern **

Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall saßen gemeinsam im Büro des Schulleiters. Auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen standen zwei Tassen Tee und eine Schale mit Zitronendrops, aus der Albus sich immer wieder mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln bediente. Außerdem lagen stapelweise Papiere in einem wohlgeordneten Chaos herum, durch die Albus nun blätterte.

Nach einer Weile sagte er:

„Nun Minerva. Ich denke, wir haben es geschafft. Das kann sich doch durchaus sehen lassen."

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer lehnte Albus sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Das Schuljahr würde noch sechs ganze Wochen dauern und doch stand schon die komplette Planung für das nächste Jahr. In den letzten Stunden hatten Minerva und er sämtliche Briefe für die neuen Erstklässler vorbereitet, Stundenpläne ausgearbeitet und sogar schon Termine für die Ausflüge nach Hogsmeade und die Quidditchspiele angesetzt.

So würden endlich auch einmal er und Minerva ihre Sommerferien genießen können.

Minerva nickte ihm bestätigend zu und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück, während sie noch einen Schluck Tee trank.

„Was hast du eigentlich in den Ferien vor, dass du unbedingt schon vorher alles erledigen wolltest?", fragte sie ihn.

Albus gluckste amüsiert und antwortete schließlich:

„Oh, weißt du, ich habe in einer Muggelzeitung eine Anzeige entdeckt. In Bristol findet ein dreiwöchiger Kurs über Pralinen- und Bonbonherstellung statt. Das fand ich außerordentlich interessant und kurzerhand habe ich mich angemeldet."

Minerva blickte ihn erstaunt an und meinte ungläubig:

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

Als Albus nicht darauf einging, fügte sie mit einem Schulterzucken hinzu:

„Natürlich ist das dein Ernst. Ich kenne dich ja nun schon lange genug."

Albus nickte nur und wollte dann wissen:

„Und du? Hast du auch schon was vor?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

Einen Moment betrachtete er sie nachdenklich, ehe er fragte:

„Minerva? Wie geht es dir?"

Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an und meinte:

„Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Selbstverständlich geht es mir gut."

„Sicher?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Wie du meinst."

Albus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und sah Minerva mit seinem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Manchmal werde ich einfach nicht schlau aus dir, Albus. Immer bist du so geheimniskrämerisch. Magst du nicht mal Klartext reden?", sagte diese nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens.

Albus gluckste wieder.

„Nein, ich denke, das wird nicht nötig sein.", erwiderte er.

„Dann gehe ich jetzt zu Bett. Es ist spät. Gute Nacht, Albus."

Albus wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine gute Nacht und folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, als sie sich erhob. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, wurde diese jedoch schwungvoll aufgestoßen und Severus Snape stürmte herein.

„Albus!", rief er erzürnt. „Wir müssen reden!"

Als er aber Minerva erblickte, blieb Severus abrupt stehen.

Albus fand, dass er ein wenig verwirrt aussah, als er leise sagte: „Oh, guten Abend, Minerva."

Minerva erwiderte den Gruß und nickte Severus leicht zu, als dieser ihr die Tür aufhielt.

Er schloss die Tür und starrte noch einen Moment darauf.

Albus lächelte wissend und hochzufrieden. Dann sah er, wie ein Ruck durch Severus ging und dieser sich mit zorniger Miene zu ihm umwandte.

Mit einer Geste bedeutete er ihm, sich zu setzen, doch Severus baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Schreibtisch auf und sagte ärgerlich:

„Albus, du musst etwas unternehmen. So kann es nicht weiter gehen. Longbottom hat heute in einer einzigen Stunde Zaubertränke zwei Kessel zum Schmelzen gebracht, sich selbst mit einem verunglückten Trank für eine Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt und dann zu allem Überfluss auch noch mein halbes Klassenzimmer in die Luft gejagt. Es hat Stunden gedauert, bis es wieder so aussah, wie ein Raum, in dem man Zaubertränke unterrichten kann."

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer ließ er sich nun doch in den Stuhl fallen und sah Albus abwartend an.

Dieser lächelte noch immer und sagte:

„Du weißt sehr genau, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit nichts für dich tun kann, Severus. Wir können Mr. Longbottom unmöglich den Zaubertrankunterricht verweigern. Er muss zumindest die Grundlagen erlernen. Erst im sechsten Schuljahr kann er…"

„Jaja, ich weiß.", unterbrach Severus ihn. „Aber können wir nicht eine klitzekleine Ausnahme machen? Ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren, wenn er sich weiterhin so unglaublich dumm anstellt."

„Severus, meinst du nicht, dass er vielleicht einfach nur immer so nervös ist, weil er dich als Furcht einflößend empfindet? Wie wäre es, wenn du ein wenig freundlicher zu ihm wärst? Du könntest dich zumindest ein wenig bemühen, dich mit dem Jungen anzufreunden."

Severus schnaubte verächtlich und Albus wusste sehr genau, dass er all dies auch Fawkes hätte erzählen können. Der würde sehr viel mehr Verständnis für seine Worte aufbringen.

Nach einem weiteren Schnauben sagte Severus:

„Ich und Furcht einflößend. Pah. Der Junge ist der personifizierte Ärger. Das schließt ein Anfreunden absolut aus. Das ist doch schon ein Widerspruch in sich."

Albus musste nun doch wieder leicht grinsen, als er verkündete:

„Oh, Severus. Dann werden noch harte Zeiten auf dich zukommen. Wie ich hörte, strebt Neville nämlich eine Karriere als Lehrer für Kräuterkunde an und traditionell besteht an unserer Schule, wie du weißt, immer eine enge Zusammenarbeit zwischen den Professoren für Kräuterkunde und Zaubertränke, was sich ja bisher auch durchaus bewährt hat."

Albus schob sich noch ein Zitronenbonbon in den Mund und fügte dann fröhlich hinzu:

„Was machst du eigentlich in den Sommerferien, mein Junge?"

Doch Severus antwortete ihm nicht. Er schenkte ihm nur noch einen vernichtenden Blick mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und rauschte dann mit wehender Robe aus dem Büro.

Albus meinte, noch etwas wie „Nichts als Ärger" und „alter, unlustiger Bonbon-Junkie" zu hören und erhob sich ausgesprochen gut gelaunt, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Severus saß mit sauertöpfischer Miene beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle. Er war bereits bei seiner dritten Tasse schwarzen und starken Kaffees angelangt und bedachte jeden mit giftigen Blicken, der es wagte ihn anzusehen oder der gar versuchte, ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen.

Dass seine Laune noch vor dem Unterricht so schlecht war, war selbst für einen Severus Snape ungewöhnlich. Doch er hatte an diesem Morgen ja wohl allen Grund dazu, miesepetrig zu sein.

Schließlich erwartete ihn gleich als erstes eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke mit seinen Slytherins – die ja an und für sich durchaus erträglich waren – und den elenden Gryffindors. Und als wären diese allein nicht schon Strafe genug, handelte es sich natürlich auch noch um Potters Jahrgang.

Severus wagte gar nicht, sich vorzustellen, was der unfähige Longbottom diesmal wieder für Schäden anrichten würde. Hoffentlich stand Hogwarts nach dieser Stunde noch.

Mit wehenden Roben machte Severus sich auf den Weg in die Kerker. Vielleicht konnte er zumindest noch einige Schutzzauber auf sein privates Labor legen, das direkt neben dem Klassenzimmer lag. So würden dann wenigstens seine Forschungen von Longbottoms Verwüstung verschont bleiben.

Man konnte ja nie wissen. Und wie sagte Albus immer so gerne:

Vorsicht ist die Tante der Geschirrtruhe. Oder so ähnlich.

Drohend baute Severus sich vor der Klasse auf.

„Sie werden heute den Sud des lebenden Todes für mich brauen. Sie haben 90 Minuten, die Rezeptur finden Sie an der Tafel, Zutaten im Schülerschrank.", sagte er mit schneidender Stimme.

Sofort schnellte Grangers Hand in die Luft. Wie konnte es auch anders sein?

Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach zu ignorieren. Doch dann würde Minerva ihm spätestens beim Abendessen wieder eine Standpauke halten und darauf wollte Severus gerne verzichten. Also fragte er mit deutlich genervter Stimme:

„Was ist denn noch, Miss Granger? Habe ich mich nicht klar ausgedrückt?"

Seine Schülerin holte tief Luft und schnatterte dann drauf los:

„Doch, Professor, schon. Aber Sir, ich möchte nur anmerken, dass der Sud des lebenden Todes erst in ‚Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene' zu finden ist. Das ist UTZ-Niveau. Soweit sind wir noch gar nicht und wenn nun etwas schief…"

An dieser Stelle hatte Severus genug. Natürlich hatte Miss Granger Recht damit, dass es sich um einen schwierigen Trank handelte, aber noch zu seiner Schulzeit war er bereits in der vierten Klasse durchgenommen worden. Außerdem hatte er die Zubereitungsweise ein wenig verändert, so dass streng genommen gar nichts passieren konnte, wenn man sich an das Rezept hielt. Selbst Longbottom dürfte abgesehen von seinen üblichen Katastrophen keinen ungewöhnlich großen Schaden anrichten.

Also unterbrach er unsanft:

„Sie zweifeln also meine Kompetenz als Ihr Lehrer an, Miss Granger? Nun, dann denke ich, wir ziehen Gryffindor erst einmal fünf Punkte ab. Und jeder, der den Ehrgeiz hat, einen ZAG in Zaubertränke zu erstehen, sollte jetzt auf der Stelle mit dem Brauen beginnen."

Severus bekam noch mit, wie Potter aufmucken wollte, doch sowohl Weasley, als auch Granger hielten ihn zurück. Ein Mindestmaß an Intelligenz musste also doch vorhanden sein, dachte Severus sich und setzte sich dann an sein Pult, um Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren.

Als etwa die Hälfte der vorgegebenen 90 Minuten vergangen war, erhob er sich wieder und ging von Schüler zu Schüler, begutachtete die Zwischenergebnisse, gab Kommentare ab.

Die einzige, die auch nur halbwegs mit dem Trank zurechtzukommen schien, war natürlich Granger.

Als letztes ging Severus zu Longbottoms Arbeitsplatz. Er konnte deutlich die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn des Jungen sehen und misstrauisch lugte er in den Kessel.

Wo eine rosafarbene, schimmernde Flüssigkeit hätte sein sollen, war eine recht dickflüssige, klumpige Masse in einem satten Braunton. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln, dass Longbottom gerade die ganze Schlafbohne in den Kessel geworfen hatte, anstatt nur den ausgepressten Saft hinzu zu geben.

Gerade wollte er sich wieder abwenden, als er noch aus dem Augenwinkel sah, wie der Junge jetzt klein gezupfte Baldrianwurzel in der Hand hielt, die schon über dem Kessel schwebte, bereit, die Wurzeln jede Sekunde loszulassen.

Das wäre der dümmste Fehler, den er machen konnte: Die Reihenfolge der Zutaten zu vertauschen, wäre fatal. An der Tafel stand doch klipp und klar, dass zuerst die Baldrianwurzel zugegeben werden musste und erst später die Schlafbohne.

Konnte Longbottom denn nicht einmal lesen?

All dies schoss Severus im Bruchteil einer Sekunde durch den Kopf und dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, dass der Inhalt des Kessels sich gleich im gesamten Klassenzimmer verteilen würde, sollte die Baldrianwurzel auch nur zu nah an die braune Pampe kommen. Und da es sich um einen, wenn auch nur sehr notdürftig zubereiteten, Sud des lebenden Todes handelte, konnte das für alle, die getroffen werden würden, durchaus unangenehme Folgen haben.

Er musste jetzt seine Schüler schützen, also reagierte Severus prompt:

„Nicht, Longbottom!", rief er, was sich jedoch sogleich als schwerer Fehler erwies, denn der Junge schreckte zusammen und ließ den Baldrian in seinen Kessel plumpsen.

„Protego totalum!", konnte Severus noch schreien. Dann sah er wie in Zeitlupe, was nun geschah: die braune Masse stieg aus dem Kessel hoch, blubberte stark, begann zu rauchen und nahm einen bedenklichen Grünton an.

Sein Schutzzauber riss die Schüler von den Füßen.

Der grüne Trank verließ mit einem lauten Knall nun vollends den Kessel und zu spät bemerkte Severus, dass sein Zauber zwar die Schüler schützte, aber ihn nicht. Er riss seinen Arm herum, rief erneut „Protego!", wurde aber, bevor sich das Schild gänzlich aufgebaut hatte, noch von einigen Spritzern des Trankes getroffen.

Sofort wurde alles schwarz um ihn herum und er sank bewusstlos zu Boden.

Neville hielt sich schützend die Arme über den Kopf. Er hatte sich unter seinen Tisch verkrochen und lauschte nun angestrengt auf die Geräusche in all dem Chaos.

Der Trank über ihm schien sich langsam zu beruhigen, er gab noch zwei, drei schräge Pfeiftöne von sich, einige letzte Spritzer verließen den Kessel und dann war es still.

Eine geschlagene Minute lang herrschte absolute Stille im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und dann kamen unter den Stühlen und Bänken äußerst vorsichtig wieder alle Slytherins und Gryffindors hervor.

Neville hörte Hermine aufschreien und ein leises „Professor" stammeln und dann sah er es. Sah ihn, seinen Lehrer, Professor Snape reglos am Boden liegen, seinen Zauberstab etwa einen Meter von ihm entfernt.

Offensichtlich war er bewusstlos. Oder…?

„Bei Merlin", flüsterte Neville. „Ich habe einen Lehrer umgebracht. Ich habe Snape umgebracht."

Und dann fiel auch er in Ohnmacht.

Als Neville erwachte, glaubte er zuerst, einen besonders schrecklichen Albtraum gehabt zu haben. Als er dann jedoch erkannte, dass er sich im Krankenflügel befand, durchfuhr ihn eine Welle der Panik und am liebsten wäre er sogleich wieder ins Reich der Träume abgedriftet. Doch an seinem Bett stand Professor Dumbledore und Neville konnte noch eine weitere Gruppe Menschen ausmachen: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Professor McGonagall.

„Ah, da bist du ja wieder, mein lieber Junge.", sagte der Schulleiter nicht unfreundlich.

„Was ist…? Professor Snape, ist er…", stammelte Neville.

Dumbledore schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und hob auch sogleich beschwichtigend die Hände. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er ist zwar noch ohne Bewusstsein, doch er wird schon wieder werden. Poppy kümmert sich gerade um ihn."

Bei diesen Worten gab Professor McGonagall ein leises Schnauben von sich. Ihre Miene war unergründlich.

Neville seufzte erleichtert auf. Also hatte er seinen Lehrer doch nicht umgebracht. Ein Glück.

Er wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen, als Dumbledore wieder das Wort ergriff:

„Neville, ich muss dich bitten, ganz genau zu berichten, was geschehen ist. Und zwar am besten sofort. Geht das?"

Neville nickte und begann zu erzählen, was während der Zaubertrankstunde passiert war. Harry, Ron und Hermine bestätigten seine Worte und als Neville geendet hatte, fügte Hermine noch mit Tränen in den Augen hinzu:

„Ja, er hat uns alle geschützt und dabei überhaupt nicht an seine eigene Sicherheit gedacht."

Professor McGonagall sog scharf die Luft ein und Neville sah sie ein wenig verängstigt an, doch sie wandte sich nur vom Bett ab und sagte:

„Ich werde sehen, ob Poppy schon etwas erreicht hat."

Dann eilte sie davon und verschwand auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes hinter einem Vorhang, der um das Bett gezogen war, in dem wohl Professor Snape liegen musste.

Neville blickte nun wieder den Schulleiter an und dieser meinte:

„Wenn du möchtest und dich kräftig genug fühlst, kannst du mit den dreien hier zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Zum Unterricht müsst ihr heute nicht mehr, das war doch ein ganz schöner Schock."

Neville murmelte ein „Danke" und stand vorsichtig auf. Er fühlte sich zwar noch etwas wackelig auf den Beiden, doch Ron stützte ihn ein wenig und Neville war nur froh, aus dem Krankenflügel zu kommen. Er wollte sich unter keinen Umständen in Snapes Nähe befinden, wenn dieser erwachte.

Vermutlich musste er nach dieser Aktion ohnehin für den Rest seines Lebens jeden Abend Nachsitzen und Kessel schrubben oder stinkende Doxyeier sortieren.

Albus blickte den vier Gryffindors nachdenklich hinterher, als sie den Krankenflügel verließen.

Severus hatte also anscheinend nicht übertrieben. Neville und Zaubertränke, das vertrug sich offensichtlich ganz und gar nicht.

Seufzend ging Albus nun auch zu Severus' Bett hinüber.

Minerva wischte ihm gerade mit einem feuchten Tuch die Stirn ab und Poppy stand mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und gerunzelter Stirn daneben und blickte Severus an.

Als Albus das sah, merkte er doch, welche Sorge sich längst in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.

„Poppy?", fragte er. „Wie sieht es aus? Wie geht es ihm?"

Die Medihexe schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Das ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich habe ihm bereits mehrere Heil- und Stärkungstränke verabreicht. Er hat ganz offensichtlich auch keine weiteren Verletzungen, abgesehen von den kleinen Brandwunden, die durch die heißen Spritzer des Trankes verursacht worden sind. Die sollten jedoch innerhalb der nächsten zwei Stunden vollständig abgeklungen sein. Nur er wacht einfach nicht auf."

Albus nickte, dachte dann eine Weile nach und meinte schließlich:

„Das hängt mit dem Sud des lebenden Todes zusammen. Nach allem, was die Schüler berichtet haben, war er allerdings sehr schwach und auch falsch zubereitet. Ein Glück, denn hätten ihn die Tropfen eines ordnungsgemäß zubereiteten Sudes getroffen, dann wäre Severus jetzt…!"

„Albus, sag so etwas nicht!", fauchte Minerva. „Teile uns lieber mit, was wir tun können, um ihn zum Aufwachen zu bringen."

Poppy schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte:

„Wir können nur abwarten. Ist das korrekt, Albus?"

Albus seufzte und erklärte:

„Ja, das stimmt. Leider. Es gibt keinen Gegentrank und ich wüsste auch nicht, welcher Zauber helfen würde. Und selbst wenn es eine entsprechende Beschwörung gäbe, wäre es zu gefährlich, sie anzuwenden, weil wir nicht wissen, was sie bei einem so stark veränderten Sud bewirken würde. Aber nach einer Weile lässt die Wirkung des Trankes von selbst nach. Und dann wird Severus aufwachen. Bis dahin können wir nur warten."

Poppy nickte und wuselte davon, während sie vor sich hin murmelte:

„Aufpäppel- und Stärkungstränke werden ihm zusätzlich gut tun."

Als sie in ihrem Vorratsraum verschwunden war, blickte Albus Minerva an. Sie hatte das Tuch nun beiseite gelegt, strich Severus aber noch immer mit ihrer Hand über die Stirn.

Sie sah Albus an und fragte:

„Wie lange wird diese Weile dauern, bis die Wirkung nachlässt?"

Er ging zu ihr hinüber und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Es tut mir Leid, Minerva. Diese Frage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Es kann sein, dass er schon morgen aufwacht. Er kann aber genauso gut noch mehrere Wochen brauchen."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen.

Er war aufgewacht, als man ihn gerade in ein Bett legte, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, befand er sich im Krankenflügel. Sein Verstand brauchte einige Momente, aber dann hatte er die Situation vollends analysiert.

Longbottoms Sud war in die Luft geflogen und er hatte ein paar Spritzer abbekommen. Und nun war Severus' Körper wie gelähmt, er konnte sich nicht bewegen, die Augen nicht öffnen, nicht sprechen. Aber er konnte noch denken, sein Verstand war klar wie immer.

Und sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass seine Situation kein großes Problem darstellte. Diese Nebenwirkungen des Trankes konnten mit einem einfachen Zauber beendet werden, er hatte ihn ja schließlich nicht geschluckt, sondern lediglich seine Haut war damit in Berührung gekommen. Sicher würde Poppy gleich angewuselt kommen und in einer halben Stunde würde Severus sich dann wieder darum kümmern können, sein Klassenzimmer in einen akzeptablen Zustand zu bringen.

Doch nun glaubte er, zu träumen. War er denn nur noch von Idioten umzingelt?

Poppy hatte nicht Besseres zu tun, als ihm völlig unnötige Tränke einzuflößen und anscheinend tupfte irgendjemand ihm tatsächlich die Stirn ab. Wie schrecklich!

Selbst Albus, der fähigste Zauberer seit Merlin, hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung, was zu tun war. Er wollte tatsächlich abwarten, bis die Wirkung des Suds nachließ. Natürlich war das möglich, aber das konnte ja ewig dauern.

Und Severus wollte doch nicht die nächsten Wochen hier in einem unbequemen Bett versauern.

Unglaublich wütend versuchte er sich in ungesagter Magie, doch es wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Vermutlich hatte ihn seine Bewusstlosigkeit doch mehr geschwächt, als er zuerst angenommen hatte und sein Zauberstab musste sich ebenfalls außer Reichweite befinden.

Nach einigen verzweifelten Versuchen gab er schließlich auf und lauschte wieder auf die Geräusche um ihn herum.

Anscheinend war Albus gerade dabei, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen.

Severus hörte, wie nun Stuhlbeine über den Boden kratzten und neben seinem Bett zum Stehen kamen.

Jemand ließ sich darauf plumpsen und ergriff dann seine Hand.

Am liebsten hätte Severus sie weggezogen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Kaum war er einmal wehrlos, schon sah er sich aufdringlicher Gesellschaft und gar Berührungen ausgesetzt. Entsetzlich!

Wohl oder übel musste er sich jedoch in sein Schicksal ergeben. Schlanke und kühle Finger strichen zart über seine Hand.

Erstaunt stellte Severus fest, dass sich das nicht einmal so unangenehm anfühlte.

Er überlegte kurz und versuchte, die Geräusche, die er ausgemacht hatte, in seinem Kopf zu einem Bild zusammen zu fügen.

Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es Minerva sein musste, die als einzige noch bei ihm geblieben war und nun seine Hand hielt. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Deshalb konzentrierte Severus sich einfach ganz auf die Berührung und erschreckte sich fast ein wenig, als er einen tiefen Seufzer hörte.

Er stammte tatsächlich von Minerva, die nun zu reden begann.

„Ach, Severus.", flüstere sie. „Was machst du nur für Sachen?"

Severus fiel sofort auf, dass Minerva ihn geduzt hatte. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht.

Und dann dachte er: ‚Außerdem mache ich keine Sachen. Longbottom hat gemacht. Jawohl.'

„Immer bist du derjenige, der sich für das Wohl der Zauberergemeinschaft aufopfern muss.", fuhr Minerva fort. „Das ist einfach nicht fair. Als wenn deine Arbeit für den Orden nicht schon gefährlich genug wäre, nein, jetzt lässt Albus es auch noch zu, dass du dein Leben im Unterricht aufs Spiel setzt."

‚Nun übertreibt sie aber ein wenig', fand Severus. Die Arbeit für den Orden machte er schließlich freiwillig, um wenigstens einen Bruchteil des Schadens, den er angerichtet hatte, wieder gut zu machen. Das war er Lily schuldig.

Und wenn seine Kollegen nicht alle so unsäglich untalentiert wären, was das Fach Zaubertränke betraf, würde er auch hier nicht mehr wie versteinert liegen, sondern längst wieder putzmunter durch die Kerker rauschen.

Severus hätte jetzt gerne sehr laut aufgeseufzt und auch eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, doch das ging ja nicht.

Stattdessen stellte er mit leisem Bedauern fest, dass Minerva seine Hand nun los gelassen hatte.

„Ich komme morgen wieder. Gute Nacht, Severus.", sagte sie und ihre Schritte entfernten sich.

Und wirklich merkte Severus kurz darauf, wie sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn legte. Er überlegte noch ein wenig hin und her, ob es nicht doch noch eine Möglichkeit für ihn gab, sich selbst aus dieser unmöglichen Situation zu befreien. Aber ihm fiel nichts ein und bald darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Minerva machte sich unterdessen noch auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Sie war noch zu aufgewühlt, um schon zu Bett zu gehen.

Eine leichte Wut auf Neville Longbottom hatte sie gepackt, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie dem Jungen eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen durfte. Sehr wohl aber machte sie Albus einige Vorwürfe. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er wirklich gar nichts unternehmen konnte, um Severus zu helfen? Er konnte doch nicht wirklich einfach abwarten wollen? Wochenlang?

Voller Tatendrang ließ sie sich in der Bibliothek an einem großen Tisch nieder und breitete stapelweise Bücher um sich herum aus.

Irgendetwas musste sich einfach finden lassen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors saßen ein sehr geknickter Neville, sowie Harry, Ron und Hermine in ihren Lieblingssesseln vorm Kamin.

Neville fühlte sich wie ein Häufchen Elend und sah wohl auch so aus.

Seufzend meinte er:

„Ich hoffe nur, die kriegen Snape wieder hin."

Ron lachte auf.

„Meinetwegen kann der ruhig noch ein bisschen im Krankenflügel bleiben. Dann fällt wenigstens Zaubertränke aus."

Harry nickte zustimmend und Hermine schnaubte nur verächtlich.

Am nächsten Morgen stellte Neville schon beim Frühstück fest, dass Professor Snapes Platz am Lehrertisch leer war.

Und in Verwandlung teilte eine müde aussehende Professor McGonagall ihren Schülern dann auch mit, dass der Zaubertrankunterricht bis auf weiteres ausfallen würde.

„Professor Snape befindet sich noch im Krankenflügel und man kann noch nicht genau sagen, wie lange seine vollständige Genesung dauern wird. Sollte sich diese zu lange hinziehen, wird selbstverständlich ein Ersatzlehrer vom Ministerium geschickt werden. Man wird sehen.", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick einen Moment ernst auf Neville ruhen.

Dieser spürte, wie er puterrot anlief und schluckte schwer.

Nach der Stunde wollte er eigentlich noch zu Professor McGonagall gehen, um zu fragen, ob er nicht irgendetwas tun konnte, doch ehe er vorne beim Pult angekommen war, war seine Lehrerin schon mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Klassenzimmer verschwunden.

Severus war am Morgen recht unsanft von Poppy geweckt worden. Sie hatte ihm schon wieder Tränke eingeflößt und beruhigend auf ihn eingeredet:

„So, Severus, mein Guter. Im Nu wird es Ihnen besser gehen. Sie werden sehen, bald sind Sie wieder auf den Beinen, ganz der Alte. Die Brandwunden sind schon völlig verheilt."

‚Na toll.', dachte sich Severus. Er regte sich erneut fruchtbar über seine Situation auf. Poppy redete mit ihm, als sei er ein Schüler, der unbedingt guten Zuspruch benötigte. Außerdem war das Bett unbequem: die Matratze war viel zu weich und davon bekam Severus Rückenschmerzen.

Im Verlauf des Morgens langweilte er sich entsetzlich. Nichts passierte im Krankenflügel und auch die Nebenwirkungen des Sudes wollten noch nicht nachlassen.

Seine Laune befand sich auf einem absoluten Tiefpunkt und wäre er jetzt wach und würde Longbottom ihm über den Weg laufen, dann…dann…dann!

Erst als irgendwann am frühen Nachmittag, nach Severus' Einschätzung kurz nach dem Mittagessen, die Tür des Krankenflügels aufging, besserte sich Severus' Laune ein wenig. Endlich konnte er sich zumindest wieder auf die Geräusche konzentrieren und hatte etwas, um sich abzulenken.

Er achtete auf die Schritte, die sich seinem Bett näherten und hörte dann, wie sich wieder jemand einen Stuhl heranzog und sich setzte.

Es war Minerva. Das konnte er an dem Rascheln ihres Umhangs erkennen und außerdem wehte ihr charakteristischer Geruch, eine Mischung aus Ingwer und Minze, zu ihm hinüber.

Severus wurde bewusst, dass er sich ungemein darüber freute, dass sie da war. Vermutlich würden sich seine Mundwinkel nun für einen winzigen Moment nach oben bewegen, wenn er sie denn bewegen könnte.

„Hallo, Severus.", sagte Minerva und griff ganz selbstverständlich, wie es ihm schien, nach seiner Hand. Diesmal hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis sie wegzuziehen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

Einen Moment schwieg sie, dann lachte sie trocken auf.

„Das war wohl die falsche Frage. Eine, die du absolut nicht hören willst."

‚Wie Recht sie hat', dachte Severus.

„Außerdem: wie soll es dir schon gehen! Poppy und Albus sind sich einig, dass du eigentlich keine Schmerzen haben dürftest. Das ist gut. Und gesetzt den Fall, dass du bei Bewusstsein bist, und uns hören kannst, dann bist du vermutlich stocksauer, weil wir nichts unternehmen können und natürlich würdest du Neville am liebsten ein paar Flüche auf den Hals jagen, weil er dich überhaupt erst in diese Situation gebracht hat."

Severus war ein wenig verblüfft, wie gut Minerva einschätzen konnte, was in ihm vorging.

Wieder war es einen Moment lang still, ehe Minerva fort fuhr:

„Weißt du, ich habe die halbe Nacht in der Bibliothek verbracht und Bücher gewälzt. Ich dachte mir, irgendein Gegenmittel muss es ja geben. Aber ich habe nichts gefunden. Würde ich mich doch nur besser in Zaubertränke auskennen…" Sie seufzte und schwieg dann wieder.

Severus war gerührt, dass Minerva auf ihren Schlaf verzichtet hatte, um ihm zu helfen. Und er war froh, dass sie zumindest noch bei Verstand war und wenigstens mal in die Bücher schaute. Albus schien sich ja gar nicht darum zu kümmern, eine Lösung zu finden. Warum musste dieser Mensch einfach immer die Ruhe selbst sein?

Severus wusste, dass es leider zwecklos war, in der Bibliothek zu suchen. In den üblichen Büchern fand sich der Gegenzauber nicht. Er hatte ihn ja schließlich selbst entdeckt und nur in seinen privaten Aufzeichnungen notiert. Und wie groß war wohl die Chance, dass jemand darin las? Gleich Null!

Warum nur hatte keiner seiner Kollegen ihm je zugehört, wenn er sich mit ihnen über die Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens hatte unterhalten wollen? Dann wüssten diese Banausen jetzt, was zu tun war.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der Minerva geschwiegen und einfach nur vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über seine Hand gefahren war, erhob sie sich schließlich und sagte:

„Ich muss zurück in den Unterricht. Heute Abend komme ich noch mal vorbei. Ich hoffe nur, du hast nichts gegen meine Gesellschaft."

Sie strich ihm noch einmal über die Stirn und dann entfernten sich ihre Schritte.

Nein, Severus hatte absolut nichts gegen ihre Gesellschaft. Er genoss sie.

Am Abend lief Neville durch die Gänge des Schlosses und war in Gedanken versunken.

Er hatte ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und machte sich Sorgen um Professor Snape. Er konnte ihn zwar nicht leiden, aber so etwas wie jetzt musste ja nun auch nicht sein.

Irgendetwas musste er doch tun können, um ihm zu helfen.

Unbewusst hatten ihn seine Schritte Richtung Kerker geführt und nun stand er in dem Korridor, in dem sich auch das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke befand. Nachdenklich blickte er die Tür an und dann kam ihm eine Idee.

Sofort spurtete er, so schnell er eben konnte, los in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Minerva eilte nach dem Abendessen noch einmal kurz in ihre Räumlichkeiten. Albus hatte ihr vorgeschlagen, Severus doch etwas vorzulesen. Er meinte, das würde ihm vielleicht beim Aufwachen helfen.

Sie war zwar skeptisch, doch einen Versuch war es immerhin wert. Außerdem war sie sich ohnehin nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was sie Severus erzählen sollte, wenn sie bei ihm am Bett saß.

Also stand sie nun unschlüssig vor dem Bücherregal in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie fuhr mit der Hand die Buchrücken entlang und landete schließlich bei der Muggelliteratur.

Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, dann zog sie ein Buch heraus und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Wie üblich setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl an seinem Bett und ergriff seine Hand. Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile.

Es war schrecklich, ihn so reglos daliegen zu sehen, wo er doch für gewöhnlich immer so voller Leben war. Zwar oft griesgrämig und schlecht gelaunt, aber doch immer lebendig und voller Eifer.

Sie strich ihm eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus der Stirn und begrüßte ihn dann leise:

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich habe ein Buch mitgebracht. Ich dachte, ich könnte dir etwas vorlesen."

Das war eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Severus mochte Minervas Stimme und er liebte Bücher.

Gespannt lauschte er darauf, was sie wohl ausgesucht hatte.

„Weißt du, es ist ein Muggelbuch. Es stehen alle möglichen Geschichten, Fabeln und Gedichte drin."

Das hörte sich doch durchaus viel versprechend an. Severus hörte, wie Minerva einige Seiten umblätterte und dann mit äußerst amüsierter Stimme sagte:

„Ich glaube, hier habe ich schon etwas gefunden. Es ist eine Fabel von Äsop. Sie heißt _Die_ _Fledermaus_."

Na prima. Minerva konnte es also selbst jetzt nicht lassen, ihn ein wenig zu ärgern.

‚Aber was soll's?', dachte Severus sich. Er ließ ja auch nie eine Gelegenheit aus, sich ein kleines Wortgefecht mit ihr zu liefern.

Also hörte er zu. Etwas anderes wäre ihm ja ohnehin nicht übrig geblieben.

„Eine Fledermaus fiel ins Gras. Sofort stürzte ein Wiesel auf sie zu und wollte sie verspeisen.

"Ach!", piepste die Fledermaus in Todesangst. "Was willst du? - Was tust du? O lasse mich am Leben!"

"Ich kann nicht, ich hasse dich, weil ich alle Vögel hasse", fauchte das Wiesel.

Die Fledermaus besann sich einen Augenblick.

"Ich bin doch kein Vogel; ich kann die Vögel nicht leiden; ich bin doch eine Maus!", beteuerte sie. - Da schenkte ihr das Wiesel das Leben.

Kurze Zeit später widerfuhr der Fledermaus dasselbe Unglück erneut.

Wieder war ein Wiesel daran, ihr den Hals durchzubeißen.

"Du sollst augenblicklich gefressen werden", sagte es "ich hasse alle Mäuse und dich auch!"

"Aber ich bin doch keine Maus, ich kann die Mäuse nicht leiden! Ich bin doch ein Vogel!" - beteuerte die Fledermaus.

"Was du nicht sagst - entschuldige!", antwortete das Wiesel. Und die Fledermaus kam wirklich wieder mit dem Leben davon."

Severus hasste es zwar, dass seine Schüler ihn hin und wieder als böse, schwarze Fledermaus bezeichneten, doch er konnte nicht umhin, zu denken, dass diese Fabel schon auf gewisse Weise zu ihm passte.

„Weißt du, was ich finde, Severus?", fragte Minerva dann.

„Ich finde, diese Fabel passt zu dir."

Jetzt war es also schon so weit, dass er und Minerva zeitgleich das gleiche dachten. Doch Severus hatte keine Gelegenheit sich weitere Gedanken dazu zu machen, weil Minerva schon weiter geblättert und offensichtlich etwas Neues gefunden hatte.

Etwas zögerlich sagte sie:

„Hier ist ein Gedicht, Severus, das ich dir gerne vorlesen möchte."

Bevor sie aber wirklich anfing, hörte Severus sie noch einige Male tief Luft holen.

Was sollte denn jetzt auf ihn zu kommen?

„**Es ist was es ist**

Es ist Unsinn  
sagt die Vernunft  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

Es ist Unglück  
sagt die Berechnung  
Es ist nichts als Schmerz  
sagt die Angst  
Es ist aussichtslos  
sagt die Einsicht  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe

Es ist lächerlich  
sagt der Stolz  
Es ist leichtsinnig  
sagt die Vorsicht  
Es ist unmöglich  
sagt die Erfahrung  
Es ist was es ist  
sagt die Liebe"

Am Anfang hatte Minervas Stimme tatsächlich ein wenig gezittert, doch zum Schluss hin war sie immer fester und entschlossener geworden. Ihre Worte hatten Severus gerührt und er fragte sich, was es wohl bedeuten mochte, dass sie ausgerechnet dieses Gedicht ausgewählt hatte.

Minervas Hand schloss sich fester um seine und sie murmelte:

„Ach, Severus. Ich wünschte, du würdest wieder aufwachen, denn…"

Doch mehr konnte sie nicht sagen, denn die Tür zum Krankenflügel wurde aufgestoßen und jemand stolperte keuchend hinein.

Den ungelenken Geräuschen und der Stimme nach zu urteilen, konnte das nur Longbottom sein. Severus wäre beinahe vor Wut explodiert. Der Junge konnte ja so froh sein, dass er sich nicht rühren konnte. Sonst würde nämlich Longbottom mindestens für die nächsten drei Wochen in einem Bett hier im Krankenflügel liegen müssen.

Was hatte Severus nur verbrochen, dass das Schicksal ihm ständig Longbottom, den Ärger in Person, auf den Hals hetzte?

„Oh, ähm…Professor McGonagall…hallo…ähm", stammelte Longbottom.

Bei Merlin, er brachte es nicht einmal fertig, sich wie ein normaler Mensch zu artikulieren.

Severus hörte, wie Minerva sich erhob und mit scharfer Stimme fragte:

„Mr. Longbottom, sollten Sie nicht in Ihrem Schlafsaal sein? Was machen Sie hier?"

Innerlich jubilierte Severus. Minerva war ganz offensichtlich wütend auf den Jungen. Gleich würde sie ihn hoffentlich hochkant rausschmeißen und ihm obendrein noch einen Haufen Punkte abziehen.

Doch er hatte sich zu früh gefreut, denn Longbottom mühte sich ab, Worte zu einer Erklärung aneinander zu reihen:

„Also, wissen Sie, Professor, es ist so: Ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen um Professor Snape. Es ist doch schließlich meine Schuld, dass er hier noch im Krankenflügel liegt. Das tut mir so Leid. Und irgendetwas möchte ich gerne tun, um zu helfen. Und da habe ich drüber nachgedacht. Und ich dachte, ich könnte vielleicht….Also ich würde gerne den Zaubertränkeklassenraum wieder aufräumen. Den habe ich ja auch verwüstet. Jetzt wollte ich Professor Snape fragen, ob das in Ordnung ist."

Er hatte sehr schnell gesprochen und zum Schluss erleichtert aufgeatmet.

Severus erwartete nun neugierig Minervas Reaktion. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte sie sanft:

„Neville, ich bin sicher, Professor Snape hat nichts dagegen, wenn Sie sein Klassenzimmer wieder in Ordnung bringen. Morgen ist Samstag, da können Sie gleich nach dem Frühstück beginnen. Gute Nacht."

Wenig später hatte der Störenfried den Krankenflügel verlassen und Severus und Minerva waren wieder alleine.

Sie sagte auch sogleich:

„Severus, ich weiß, dass du von dieser Idee bestimmt nicht gerade begeistert bist."

Nicht gerade begeistert war gut. Severus wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sein Raum aussehen würde, wenn Longbottom damit fertig war.

„Aber Neville meint es ja nur gut. Und ich glaube, es wird ihm sehr gut tun, wenn er zumindest ein bisschen was für dich tun kann. Er scheint ziemlich fertig zu sein. Gib' ihm eine Chance."

‚Dir zuliebe', dachte Severus. Den Gedanken daran, dass er sowieso nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, verdrängte er einfach.

Stattdessen wollte er viel lieber noch ein wenig Minervas Worten lauschen. Vielleicht würde sie ja doch noch etwas dazu sagen, weshalb sie gerade dieses Gedicht ausgesucht hatte?

Doch seine Hoffnung wurde diesbezüglich enttäuscht.

Minerva setzte sich nämlich nicht mehr, sondern sagte:

„Ich werde dann wohl jetzt auch gehen, Severus. Es ist spät geworden. Bis morgen. Schlaf gut."

Doch Severus lag noch lange wach und grübelte über alles Mögliche nach, bevor er endlich einschlief.

Der Samstag verlief absolut ereignislos. Minerva korrigierte Aufsätze und besuchte Severus, der noch immer keine Anstalten machte, aufzuwachen.

Sie las ihm wieder etwas vor, diesmal jedoch aus dem Tagespropheten und aus einem Magazin über Zaubertränke, welches sie an seinem Platz im Lehrerzimmer entdeckt hatte.

Sie war zunächst unschlüssig gewesen, ob sie nicht doch wieder das Buch vom Vorabend nehmen sollte, doch ganz wohl war ihr dabei nicht, weil sie sich nicht sicher war, was Severus davon halten würde.

Also beließ sie es erst einmal bei den Zeitungsartikeln.

Nachmittags schaute sie in den Kerkern vorbei, um nachzusehen, welche Fortschritte Nevilles Aufräumarbeiten machten.

Der Junge war von oben bis unten mit Staub bedeckt und werkelte eifrig. Langsam nahm der Raum auch wieder seine übliche Gestalt an, doch einige Brandflecken und eingetrocknete Zaubertrankreste erwiesen sich als besonders hartnäckig.

Ein leises Lächeln schlich sich bei Nevilles Anblick auf Minervas Gesicht. Wenn er mit einem solchen Engagement auch den Unterricht verfolgen würde…

Freundlich sagte sie:

„Neville, wollen Sie nicht morgen weiter machen? Gehen Sie doch lieber noch ein wenig mit Ihren Freunden nach draußen, das Wetter ist so schön."

Ihr Schüler nickte:

„In Ordnung. Danke, Professor. Ich werde bestimmt auch morgen fertig. Geht es Professor Snape schon besser?"

„Nein, leider nicht.", erwiderte Minerva und als sie sah, wie sich Nevilles Gesicht augenblicklich verfinsterte, fügte sie noch hinzu:

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Er wird schon wieder."

Betreten schlich Neville an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum und Minerva blieb noch einen Moment nachdenklich stehen.

Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass ihre Worte wahr waren. Severus musste einfach wieder aufwachen. Und das möglichst bald.

Am Sonntagmorgen war Minerva gleich nach dem Frühstück in den Krankenflügel gegangen. Severus war erst vor einer halben Stunde durch Poppys Herumgerenne geweckt worden, hatte aber dennoch schon ungeduldig auf Minervas Ankunft gewartet.

Und jetzt war sie endlich da.

„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber.", begrüßte sie ihn.

„Ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht. Die habe ich heute Morgen aus Pomonas Gewächshaus stibitzt. Ich weiß, dass du das vermutlich albern findest, aber da du ja jeden Sonntag vor dem Frühstück um den See spazieren gehst, dachte ich mir, wenn du heute schon nicht raus kannst, bringe ich den Sommer zu dir rein."

Severus war mehr als verblüfft, dass Minerva wusste, dass er die Angewohnheit hatte, einmal in der Woche den See zu umrunden. Das machte er gerne, weil er dabei Kräuter für seine Tränke sammeln und außerdem gut nachdenken konnte.

Aber eigentlich hatte er das nie jemandem erzählt…merkwürdig.

Jetzt versuchte er jedenfalls, sich auf den Duft der Blumen zu konzentrieren.

Es waren…

„Es sind übrigens Freesien und Schwertlilien", sagte Minerva da. „Ein schöner bunter Strauß."

Severus hörte, wie sie umherwuselte, wahrscheinlich um die Blumen ins Wasser zu stellen.

Er grübelte über die Blumen nach. Er hatte mal etwas darüber gelesen, dass jede Blumenart eine eigene Bedeutung hatte. Freesien standen für Zärtlichkeit und Schwertlilien für Entschlossenheit, ‚Ich will um dich kämpfen!' war ihre Botschaft. Severus fragte sich, ob Minerva sich wohl etwas bei der Auswahl dieser Blumen gedacht hatte. Aber vermutlich hatte sie sich nur rein zufällig für diese Sorten entschieden, einfach, weil sie sie mochte. Oder?

Seine Hand wurde nun wieder von Minervas umschlossen. Severus spürte, wie sie sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante setzte.

Sie war ihm so nah…und erstaunlicherweise machte ihm das nichts aus. Im Gegenteil.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich aufwachen. Die Essen in der Großen Halle sind immer entsetzlich langweilig ohne dich und deine netten Kommentare. Außerdem werden die Slytherins langsam aufmüpfig und ich würde dich zu gerne mal wieder zusammen stauchen, weil du Miss Granger im Unterricht ignoriert oder meinen Gryffindors Punkte abgezogen hast."

Sie lachte leise auf und Severus wurde ganz warm.

„Du fehlst mir unheimlich, Severus.", flüsterte Minerva.

Währenddessen begutachtete Neville glücklich sein Werk. Das Klassenzimmer sah wieder sauber und ordentlich aus und Neville hatte nicht einmal etwas kaputt gemacht. Professor Snape würde bestimmt zufrieden sein, wenn er wieder aufgewacht war. Und wenn er Neville seine Standpauke gehalten hatte. Und wenn er ihn mit Flüchen bombardiert und zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet hatte. Neville seufzte resigniert.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er den Zorn seines Lehrers halbwegs lebendig überstehen würde.

Er drehte sich noch einmal um sich selbst, um zu überprüfen, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Dabei stolperte er jedoch über seine eigenen Füße, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich irgendwo festzuhalten, und ruderte mit dem Armen.

Kurz bevor er auf dem Boden landete, bekam er auch tatsächlich noch etwas zu fassen: Einen Griff an dem großen Schrank mit alten Zaubertrankbüchern.

Dummerweise war es der Griff einer Schublade, die auch prompt mit Neville gemeinsam herunter stürzte.

Neville fluchte laut und rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf. Lauter dünne, in Leder gebundene Bücher lagen auf dem Boden um ihn herum verteilt. Er ließ den Blick über die neuerliche Unordnung wandern und meckerte noch immer leise vor sich hin, als er es sah: eines der Bücher lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm.

Wie in Trance hob er es hoch, starrte eine geschlagene Minute auf die ihm wohlbekannte Handschrift, las dann die Seite komplett durch und rannte los, als sei Aragog höchstpersönlich hinter ihm her.

Vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro bremste er scharf ab und schrie:

„Lass mich rein! Ich muss sofort zu Professor Dumbledore! Nun mach schon, du doofes Ding!"

Der Wasserspeier schien so verdutzt über die Unverschämtheit zu sein, dass er überhaupt nicht daran dachte, nach dem Passwort zu fragen und einfach den Weg freigab.

Neville stürmte die Treppe hinauf, klopfte nicht an, sondern riss sofort die Tür auf und brüllte:

„Professor Dumbledore! Ich hab's!"

„Ja, Severus. Du fehlst mir wirklich. Ich vermisse dich sehr.", sagte Minerva noch einmal.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, solche Worte aus ihrem Mund zu hören und Severus wurde von einer unermesslichen Freude durchflutet. Wenn er ihr jetzt doch nur antworten könnte…

Er überlegte sich gerade, was er dann wohl erwidern würde, als die Tür zum Krankenflügel aufgestoßen wurde.

Minerva sprang von seinem Bett auf und Severus ärgerte sich darüber, dass sie wieder einmal gestört wurden.

Er vernahm aufgeregte Stimmen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Severus mit der Gesamtsituation unzufrieden war, hatte der Morgen doch eigentlich sehr erfreulich angefangen.

Und nun fühlte er sich wieder von Idioten umzingelt. Der personifizierte Ärger Neville Longbottom und der säuredropssüchtige Albus Dumbledore waren auf der Bildfläche erschienen und hatten ihn seiner Zweisamkeit mit Minerva beraubt. Er hatte sich doch gerade so gut gefühlt.

Severus verspürte den dringenden Wunsch, ein paar vernichtende Blicke abzuschicken, die für gewöhnlich jeden – außer vielleicht Minerva und Albus – dazu veranlassten, sofort die Flucht zu ergreifen.

Doch er musste sich wohl oder übel mit einem inneren Seufzen und einem Verdrehen der Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern begnügen.

Aufgebracht meinte Minerva:

„Albus, was ist denn bitte los, dass ihr hier so rein platzen müsst?"

Seinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, hatte Albus sein allwissendes Grinsen aufgesetzt, als er antwortete:

„Wir wissen jetzt, wie wir Severus helfen können."

Severus glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen. Wie hatte Albus das denn angestellt? Sollte er die Lösung, die eigentlich so simpel war, tatsächlich irgendwo gefunden haben? Vielleicht sogar in seinen Notizbüchern? Doch Albus wusste doch gar nicht, wo er diese aufbewahrte…

Severus war noch ein wenig skeptisch und nicht ganz sicher, was er von der Sache halten sollte.

Minerva schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn misstrauisch hakte sie nach:

„Auf einmal? Wie denn das?"

Und nun ergriff Longbottom das Wort:

„Beim Aufräumen im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer habe ich dieses Notizbuch hier von Professor Snape…ähm…zufällig gefunden und da steht was drin zum Sud des lebenden Todes."

Zufällig gefunden? Das Buch lag in der eigentlich versiegelten Schublade im Bücherschrank. Wie war der Junge da nur herangekommen? Was hatte er angestellt? Aber das war jetzt eigentlich auch egal, denn Severus wusste nun, dass es tatsächlich die richtige Lösung war, die Albus angekündigt hatte. Er würde tatsächlich bald aus seiner misslichen Lage befreit werden. Merlin sei Dank!

„Wirklich? Das ist ja fantastisch!", freute Minerva sich. „Lassen Sie hören, Neville."

Und Longbottom kam ihrer Aufforderung sofort nach und las vor:

„Hier steht: Vereinfachte Rezeptur des Sud des lebenden Todes. ZAG-Niveau…Zutatenliste…bla bla bla…aah, hier: Eine Veränderung in der Zutatenreihenfolge kann unerwünschte Folgen haben, eine Explosion des Trankes ist möglich. Sollte man mit dem verunglückten Sud in Berührung kommen, kann ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl entstehen. Ist der Sud extrem schlecht gebraut, können eine Ohnmacht und Lähmungserscheinungen auftreten. All diese Nebenwirkungen können jedoch mit einem einfachen _Finite Incantatem_ aufgehoben werden."

Ein Glück, dass Severus das aufgeschrieben hatte. Und Longbottom war anscheinend doch noch zu etwas zu gebrauchen. Erleichterung machte sich in Severus breit. Endlich würde er sich wieder bewegen können.

Albus sagte:

„Ja, und so wendet sich doch noch alles zum Guten. Erst einmal zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor, würde ich meinen und nun: Neville, bist du so lieb und führst den Zauber aus?"

„Wer? Ich?", fragte Neville.

„Wer? Er?", rief Minerva.

‚Wer? Longbottom?', dachte Severus.

Und das alles gleichzeitig.

Doch Albus schien seine Aussage nur durch ein Nicken zu bestätigen, denn Severus hörte, wie Neville murmelte: „Also gut. Dann mal los."

Einen Moment herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Severus' Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. Hoffentlich ging das gut. Und dann hört er es:

„Finite Incantatem!"

Sofort spürte Severus, wie sich seine Muskulatur lockerte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. Danach rappelte er sich vorsichtig auf und brachte sich in eine sitzende Position. Vier Augenpaare sahen ihn an: Albus grinste fröhlich und nickte ihm zu, Longbottom sah furchtbar verängstigt aus und wich seinem Blick aus, Poppy, die gerade herbei geeilt kam, blickte ihn geschäftig an und um Minervas Lippen spielte ein glückliches und erleichtertes Lächeln und ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.

Severus schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln, ehe er sich an Longbottom wandte. Dieser wich einige Schritte zurück.

Severus war sich unschlüssig darüber, ob er ihn anschreien sollte oder nicht. Immerhin war der Junge es gewesen, der die Lösung gefunden hatte. Also sagte er nur:

„Nichts als Ärger hat man mit Ihnen, Longbottom."

Albus legte Neville eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte:

„Ach, Severus. Eines solltest du nicht vergessen: **Manchmal ist der Ärger eben auch dein** **Freund**."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und blickte Albus hinterher, der Longbottom vor sich her aus dem Krankenflügel schob.

„Komm mit, mein Junge. Hier stören wir nur."

„Allerdings.", ertönte da auch schon Poppys Stimme. Die Krankenschwester hatte sich neben Severus' Bett aufgebaut.

Aber er funkelte sie drohend an und sagte:

„Weg von mir! Mir geht es wunderbar, so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, bei den ganzen Stärkungstränken, die mir hier verabreicht worden sind."

„Aber…", wollte Poppy protestieren, doch Severus unterbrach sie:

„Kein aber. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Mit Minerva. Und ich möchte nicht aufgehalten werden."

Mit verärgerter Miene und leise vor sich hin grummelnd verschwand Poppy in ihrem Büro und Severus konnte sich nun endlich Minerva zuwenden.

„Danke.", sagte er leise.

Behutsam stand er aus dem Bett auf. Nach dem langen Liegen fühlte sich das etwas ungewohnt an und zugegebenermaßen war er auch ein ganz klein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen, aber als er das strahlende Lächeln sah, dass Minerva ihm schenkte, fühlte er sich sofort besser.

„Und was machen wir jetzt, Severus?", fragte sie.

„Jetzt muss ich an die frische Luft. Wie wäre es, wenn wir zum See runter gehen? Komm mit."

Er streckte seinen Arm nach ihr aus, sie griff danach und Hand in Hand verließen sie den Krankenflügel und das Schloss und genossen draußen gemeinsam die ersten wirklich warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Sommers.


End file.
